Fire and Blood
by rachelariella
Summary: "Madness and greatness were two sides of the same coin and every time a new Targaryen was born, the Gods would toss the coin in the air and the world would hold it's breath to see how it would land." OC/Rakharo. Eventual Daario/OC/Podrick {AU}


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated the show or book.  
**Summary: **"Madness and greatness were two sides of the same coin and every time a new Targaryen was born, the Gods would toss the coin in the air and the world would hold it's breath to see how it would land." OC/Rakharo. Eventual OC/Podrick.  
**Author's Note**: This story is mature and will be rated accordingly. If you are uncomfortable with the topic/portrayal of incest in game of thrones then this story is not the one for you. Though the incestuous relationship will not be portrayed positively and will end after the first or second chapter, it's something that the main character will be continuously coping with and the relationship will be referenced several times throughout the fic. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. Each chapter that features any subjects/topics that might affect readers will also have trigger warnings at the start.  
**Trigger warnings**: features incestuous & abusive sexual relationship

_**Chapter 1**_

She blinked and the world came into view. She saw the different colored blankets and mats that covered the dirt floor on which her bed laid. She saw the night winds brush against the sides of her large tent. Lastly, she took in the sight of her single dragon egg. It was dark silver with burnished red flecks and was cold to the touch. Rhae knew that it had been reduced to nothing more than a fine decorative item. Yet, she spent countless hours staring at the stone.

Rhae turned to look at her brother next. He was still asleep beside her, breathing quietly. In the early morning light he seemed almost regal with his white hair and pale skin. They were still intertwined from their night of lovemaking with one of Viserys' arms resting on her leg, his fingers curled around the inside of her naked thigh. The other hand still lay atop her white hair. He had fallen asleep running his fingers through her silver mane and once he had lost consciousness she would not dare to move. After years of being the victim of Viserys' wrath she had come to be extremely cautious around her brother in fear of waking the dragon.

Those who knew the truth of her relationship with her older brother would think he favored Rhae over her twin sister Daenerys, but it was not the truth. He showed no true love for either of them. During their nights together, Rhae often pretended that Viserys was not her brother, but some high lord that she married by choice and when her eyes were closed she dreamed that he loved her like Drogo loved Dany. Most of all she dreamed that she was not born a Targaryen.

When the tent flap opened, one of Daenerys' handmaidens appeared. Rhae recognized her as Doreah, a Lysene girl that Viserys had bought to teach Dany the art of pleasing a man. The youngest Targaryen knew that the Lysene girl had also shared the bed with her brother on occasion. Doreah did not seem surprised finding the siblings in a naked embrace, but she had the courtesy to wait to enter. Rhae waved her inside.

"What is it?" She questioned without moving more than an inch.

"Daenerys wishes to speak to you," Doreah answered in a whisper.

"Give me a moment," the Targaryen princess told the servant and forced a polite smile. Doreah nodded and hurried out of the tent quietly.

"What did the whore want?" Viserys asked, suddenly awake. Rhae winced when she felt his fingers dig into her thigh, pulling her closer to him.

"Daenerys has requested my presence," she responded truthfully. It was only on rare occasions that she risked lying to her brother.

"Tell her that your king needs you more than she does," Viserys ordered as his violet eyes fluttered open and connected with Rhae's. She gasped as he pulled her on top of him. Placing her hands on his chest, she looked down at him and her silver hair fell around her face. She held his gaze as his fingers slid up her stomach and massaged her breast roughly.

"I will be back before you even have a chance to miss me," Rhae told him with a small smile. She took a deep breath when Viserys moved his hands to her waist and squeezed her hips hard. The spots where his fingers dug into her skin would be purple the next morning.

"If I missed you then I would just call for the whore. She knows how to please me just as well as you do," Viserys sneered.

Rhae's false smile did not falter as she traced the grooves of Viserys' stomach with her fingers, pretending to like the way he felt beneath her. She had learned to hide her true emotions when she was around her brother fairly early in life. It was safer that way. "That is very true, Your Grace."

Viserys sat up slightly and positioned Rhae so his manhood slid inside her easily. She bit her lip as he thrust himself into her over and over again until they were both sweating. When her brother took a moment to rest, Rhae traced her fingers along his jaw. His violet eyes flashed open; they were wild and she knew he meant to devour her. He grabbed her arm and jerked it violently, pulling her down so her face was only an inch from his. Viserys gripped her jaw tightly as he drew her lips to his, claiming them for himself. He kissed her with zeal and her lips moved against his as if she had hungered for them—for him. In truth, she was counting the seconds until he slammed into her one last time and released inside of her. Viserys shoved her off and she fell onto the bed beside him. Rhae scurried to her feet and turned to her brother. His eyes scanned her naked body for only a moment.

"Go," Viserys ordered as he turned over on his side, suddenly losing interest in his sister. Rhae sighed silently before she gathered her dothraki garb off the floor and did as he commanded.

Since Viserys had often talked of preserving the purity of their royal bloodline through the ancient Valyrian practice of dynastic incest both Rhae and Daenerys grew up thinking that he would take one of them as his wife. Daenerys ended up being the prettier of the sisters so their brother agreed to leave her a maiden so she could be a perfect prospect for marriage. Eventually he received his sought-after army once he married her to Khal Drogo. Rhae, on the other hand, had been left to be claimed by her brother.

Most of the Khalasar had already retired for the night by the time Rhae reached her twin's tent. She took a deep breath when she saw two members of her sister's _khas_ standing at the entrance. She recognized Quaro and Rakharo when they looked at her. Rakharo smiled warmly at her as he opened the tent for her to enter. The so-called savages had always been kind to her, but she knew it was because her sister ordered them to be.

Growing up the Targaryen twins, Daenerys and Rhaenys, did everything together. Their lives were set on different paths the moment Dany was married to Khal Drogo and Rhae's maidenhead was claimed by Viserys. Daenerys was now loved, married, pregnant, and a Khaleesi and Rhae was just a soiled princess.

The silver-haired girl bit her lip as she passed the dothraki men. Daenerys had known about Viserys taking Rhae as his paramour since the morning after their first night together. Rhae had gone to her, crying and bleeding, and it had not taken long for the older twin to pull the truth from her. Neither of them wanted it, but neither of them could find a solution that also avoided bringing Viserys' wrath upon them. It was then that Rhae chose to bide her time as her brother's plaything until he bored of her. Unfortunately, two years had since passed and that day had yet to come.

"Sister," Daenerys greeted her with a motherly voice once Rhae entered her tent. "Doreah told me."

Rhae forced a small smile and shrugged her sun-browned shoulders. "He got bored."

"He has been getting bored quite frequently," Daenerys noted quietly. The twins did not have to voice what her comment translated to. Whenever Viserys lost interest in the material possessions he had, he would take his younger sister for the night. Dany was also well aware that a fortnight had passed since Rhae had spent a night outside of her brother's bed.

"The Dothraki traditions and customs do not entertain him, sister," Rhae explained with a nod of her head. Daenerys walked to her sister and smoothed back some of her silver hair. That night Rhae had pinned back the front sections, but after Viserys had taken his pleasure it was left in a bundle of disarray. Daenerys did her best to return it to its original neat style.

"I could have you marry a member of my khas," Daenerys suggested as she had done several times before. Her sister knew Dany would never stop coming up with ways to rid them both of Viserys' grasp.

"Viserys would never allow it," Rhae stated, her lips set into a thin line.

"Drogo is the Khal and you are a member of his Khalasar. If he decides that you were to marry one of his people, Viserys would not have the right to object," Daenerys explained.

"Viserys is my king, Daenerys," Rhae told her sister, meeting her gaze, "and one day he will be yours as well."

"And what if he is not meant to be king?" Daenerys questioned. "What if you did all this for your _king_ and he turns out as nothing more than a beggar?"

"Then I will be nothing more than a princess without a maidenhead," Rhae answered with a sense of calm resolve. She had spent many nights dreaming about her brother's struggle for the throne and she always saw it ending with his death by fire.

"That was not by choice, Rhae," Daenerys returned quickly. "Viserys forced you to lay with him."

"I never voiced my objections aloud, Dany," Rhae reminded her.

It was the day after her flowering that Viserys had taken her for the first time, but she had been old enough to know that objecting to the bedding would only bring her more pain. Although he was not gentle with her, she never left his bed with more than some bruises or scratches. Both of the Targaryen sisters knew he could do worse if he wanted to and no one would stop him.

"Voice them now," Daenerys said as she took Rhae's hands. Her eyes grew wide with pity. "Allow me to tell Drogo—let me tell him that Viserys took the sister of his Khaleesi without permission."

"If Drogo knew you did not want this, he would kill Viserys," Rhae said.

"I do not want that. I only want you to be happy," Daenerys whispered as she cupped the side of her sister's face. "You will never find true happiness while underneath Viserys' thumb."

"Viserys is my rightful king," Rhae declared, but her voice was no louder than a murmur.

"He is reducing you to nothing more than a slave, dear sister," Daenerys said fondly. "You are Rhae Stormborn, daughter of dragons, sister of the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. You have the blood of Aegon the Dragon flowing through your heart. You are a Targaryen and a princess and I will no longer allow you to be anyone's victim."

"Viserys is my rightful king," Rhae whispered again. While she was grateful for her sister's interference, she would never say a word against her brother aloud. Daenerys had an entire Khalasar to protect her if need be, but Rhae only had her brother.

Daenerys did not have to ask to know that her sister was relieved by her decision. "You may stay here with me tonight."

"I cannot," Rhae refused as she shook her head slightly. "Viserys is expecting me to return."

"I told you—"

"I have grown numb to the pain, Dany. Fulfilling his needs for one more night will not change anything," Rhae explained and began to leave the tent.

"Rakharo," Dany said quietly.

Rhae turned to her. "Pray pardon, sister?"

"Rakharo has always fancied you. He will protect you and love you until the day he dies, that I know," Daenerys told her.

_And what if he cannot?_

"He has always been kind to me," Rhae agreed with a small smile, ignoring the doubt turning in her stomach. She gave her sister a soft kiss on the cheek and left before Daenerys could stop her.

When Rhae exited the tent, she nodded a goodbye to Rakharo and Quaro, her gaze lingering on the younger Dothraki. He appeared to be about the same age as Viserys, but the two men had nothing else in common. Rakharo was a warrior and Viserys was a beggar. Rakharo was brave and Viserys was weak.

Rhae allowed herself to pray silently that Daenerys would be able to arrange the marriage before turning away.

"What took you so long?" Viserys rolled over to look at her when she entered his tent. Rhae forced a smile and knelt beside him on the bed.

"Daenerys wished to speak to me about her son," Rhae lied easily. There was no telling what her brother would do if he knew the truth.

"That beast growing inside of her will be nothing more than a savage," Viserys chuckled. Rhae managed to nod as she lay down next to him. She had grown accustomed to hearing their brother's spiteful criticisms and rantings.

"What are you doing?" Viserys asked as he pulled away from her touch.

"It is late, Your Grace," Rhae murmured. She looked up, her lilac eyes landing on him. "I was thinking we should retire for the night."

"You do not tell me what to do. I am the king—_your_ king. You do what I tell you to do," Viserys told her. His voice was calm, but Rhae could see the anger brewing in his violet eyes.

"My apologies, Your Grace," Rhae said, bowing her head slightly to show her submission.

"Undress," Viserys ordered and she obeyed quickly. Once she was rid of her clothes Viserys motioned her to the bed. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her on top of him again, and Rhae satisfied his needs, allowing him to take his pleasure for as long as he wanted.

Once they were done, she tried to roll away from him, but he pulled her to his side. Her loins ached from the urgency of his lovemaking and she could feel his seed inside of her. As she slept beside her brother she prayed—as she had every night they spent together—that it died quickly inside of her. Viserys wanted to keep their bloodline pure, but she had no intention of ever giving him a son.

That night she dreamed of marrying Rakharo and being truly happy for the first time in her life.


End file.
